


Shared Blood

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: He's not a warrior and she's not a killer, but that leaves enough common ground to work together.





	Shared Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Out of sequence with previous Othersideverse fics.

He found her resting against a rock next to Darkseid's dead body.

"Diana. Are you okay?"

She nodded, smiling tiredly. "I guess we'll be seeing each other more frequently now. The JLA doesn't take murderers in, no matter how much we - they might need them."

Bruce smiled. "Princess, I thought self-sacrifice was *his* department." He took her sword from its hilt and expertly cut Darkseid's head with a single stroke. Then he took some of Darkseid's blood and stained his arms and chest. 

"There. The boy scout is no detective, and he has plenty of reason to suspect me anyway."

Diana stood up. "What makes you think that I will go along with this lie?"

"You want to watch his back. You need to be in the League for that."

"And you want me spying on him for you."

He shrugged. "Semantics." An soft signal chimed in his ear comm. "Incoming boomtube from Earth, possibly Superman. I suggest you punch me out now."

Smiling, she did.


End file.
